Moitié d'un coeur TRADUCTION
by Asuia
Summary: Il fixe son reflet dans le miroir, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il était amoureux de lui, mais il était avec Double Face. Il était si proche de lui et tellement loin à la fois.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire traduction d'une fic de sinnamonsenpai, si vous voulez allez la lire ici si vous ça vous intéresse : story/131855244-half-of-a-heart-bakudeku-katsudeku

C'est donc une traduction, ce sera pour moi ma première fic, j'espère ne pas ruiner l'oeuvre originale. :')

* * *

Énième journée de cours, douloureusement longue, passé à être assis toute la journée, dans une salle de classe beaucoup trop chaude, écoutant passivement le blablatage des profs sur leurs cours sans importance.

Je m'enfonçais au fond de ma chaise, scrutant la classe pendant qu'Aizawa-sensei nous parlait de quelque chose que je présumais sans importance. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur le cours, seule une personne retenait mon attention, et cette personne c'était Deku.

Bordel, ce bâtard de brocolis chevelu. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était attiré par cet enfoiré de Double Face, c'était tellement évident putain, tellement que ça me foutait la haine. Le mec drapeau du Canada ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, ridicule. Deku était tellement transparent, toute la classe sauf lui était au courant, c'en était pathétique.

Et merde, pourquoi Deku est attiré par lui ? Avec sa putain de cicatrice dégueulasse comment pouvait-il être possiblement attirant ? Ces yeux ne sont même pas de la même couleur bordel de merde, il ressemble trait pour trait au drapeau canadien, c'est quoi le problème avec ce mec ?! Peut être que Deku est attiré par lui parce qu'il est calme et plus fort que moi ? Non. Il y a vraiment aucun moyen qu'il soit plus fort que moi ! Il ne fait pas le poids face à moi.

«Bakugo.»

Quel putain de perdant, je parie que Double face ne l'aime même pas en retour.

«Bakugo?»

J'espère que Deku va se faire rejeter comme une merd-

«Bakugo ! »

«Qu'est ce que vous me voulezbordel ?" vociférais-je irrité.

«Ça fait maintenant 20mn que tu fixes le plafond.» dit Aizawa-sensei avec son usuel ton j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre.

«Est-ce que tu fais au moins attention à ce que je dis ?»

«Non.» répondis-je sans ménagement.

Aizawa-sensei soupira.

«S'il te plaît, essaye d'écouter.»

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Peu importe, je ferais attention à votre stupide cours.»

* * *

« Hey Midoriya, j'ai du mal sur la question 11, tu peux m'aider ?» dis Double face jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Deku.

Deku afficha son stupide sourire et fila vers lui.

«Bien sûr ! Quel partie ?»

 _Putain de nerd, aidant les gens comme le putain de nerd qu'il était,_ pensais-je, mangeant ma nourriture rageusement tout en les fixant avec mépris.

C'était l'heure de déjeuner et ils faisaient leur putain de devoirs, comme les attardés qu'ils étaient. Si j'étais pas aussi énervé, je serais probablement en train de me foutre de la gueule de Deku, mais il est trop distrait par Double Face, et trop occupé pour ne serait-ce que me regarder ou faire attention à moi.

Je dois mettre un terme à ça. J'ai donc renversé une cuillerée d'eau sur le devoir de Todoroki, et souris d'un air satisfait.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, tout comme quelques personnes assis à leur table.

« Oh non... Todoroki ton devoir !» dit Deku.

« Hey Bakugo ! C'était vraiment méchant, excuse-toi !» s'exclama la meuf gravité en me regardant méchamment.

« Ferme ta gueule gravité 0, c'est de l'eau calme ta chatte.» soupirais-je.

Elle semblait encore plus furieuse, ce qui m'amusait encore plus.

« Bakugo, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'embêtes à ruiner le devoir de Todoroki ?» demanda le mec aux jambes jet pack, réajustant ses lunettes.

«Parce que ce drapeau du Canada est un putain attardé.»

«K-Kacchan arrête ! Il ne t'as rien fait !» répliqua Deku nerveusement, essayant de défendre Double Face.

«C'est bon les gars, je peux le laisser sécher et continuer- »

Avant que cet enfoiré ne finisse sa phrase, je mis son devoir trempé dans ma bouche et le cracha par terre.

 _Bordel de merde, c'était dégueulasse Katsuki, pourquoi est ce que t'as fait ça ?_ pensais-je, pendant que tout le monde me fixait, incrédules et dégoûtés.

«Quoi ?» dis-je encore plus énervé maintenant, Todoroki aussi semblait contrarié.

«J-Je suis désolée Todoroki-kun je te laisserais copier mes réponses après les cours.»

Je les regarde avec mépris avant de me lever.

«Je pars c'est dégueulasse.» dis-je en m'éloignant.

* * *

«Eh, est ce que t'as entendu ?» dit Kirishima se penchant vers moi alors qu'il attrapait mes affaires. «J'ai entendu dire que Midoriya allait bientôt se confesser à Todoroki.»

Je ne pus réprimer une grimace de dégoût et de haine.

«Confesser mon cul, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?»

«Parce que c'est ton ami d'enfance ?»

«Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Deku. »

 _C'est l'inverse en réalité._

 _Attends, quo-_

«Bon, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de te sociabiliser pour une fois, Bakugo, toute la classe va les aider à se mettre ensemble.»

 _Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur est si douloureux ?_

«Tu devrais aider, ou au moins essayer.»

 _Pourquoi suis-je toujours en colère contre ce putain de drapeau canadien ?!_

«Euhh... Bakugo ?»

J'ai tapé du point sur la table, refoulant ma haine, je me levais et parti précipitamment laissant derrière moi un Kirishima confus.

* * *

 _héhé voilà j'ai pas un niveau excellent en anglais, ni en français j'espère que les dialogues ne font pas trop artificiels, et que c'est un minimum crédible huh_

 _Il y a quelques expressions que j'ai eut du mal à traduire, dans l'histoire originel l'auteur attribue plein de surnoms à tous les personnages c'est grave drôle (genre Canadian flag guy) je suis pas convaincue de ce que ça rend en Français mdr Pareil, quand Katsuki répond à Ochako et lui lâche un "calm your tilts" l'expression m'a fait rire, j'ai pas su le retranscrire en français à la place j'ai une phrase hyper violente et sale xD J'espère que c'est pas trop catastrophiique ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Je me suis levé, regardant longuement mon reflet dans le miroir, réalisant soudainement que, moi, Bakugo Katsuki était attiré par mon « ami » d'enfance Deku.

 _C'est quoi ces putain de conneries._

Bordel, pour commencer je n'étais même pas gay. Et pourtant j'étais là, à m'prendre la tête et à harceler Todoroki parce que j'étais _jaloux_.

 _C'est tellement ridicule._

Je me le suis répété. Encore et encore.

 _Deku et Todoroki vont payer pour ça._

* * *

« Très bien, battons-nous ! » dit All Might, notre professeur, avec son habituel sourire pathétique.

« Je vais vous expliquer les règles. En principe c'est un match en 1 contre 1 pour tester votre stratégie, votre force et talents. Comme le festival de sport, si vous parvenez à faire dire à votre adversaire « j'abandonne » ou à le pousser à bout, vous gagnez. Mais la particularité ici, c'est que le champ de bataille est modifié. »

 _Modifié ? Ça commence à devenir intéressant._

« Excusez-moi, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par modifier ? » demanda Iida.

All might se saisit d'une télécommande et poussa un bouton.

Soudain le terrain plat se vit affubler de grands rochers éparpillés un peu partout.

« Ceci permettra de rendre l'exercice stimulant. Il y aussi de la glace, des mines, de la boue et des geysers. Pour le premier round, vous vous battrez sur le terrain plat, et plus vous progressez, plus le terrain sera compliqué ».

Je souris d'excitation.

 _Putain, ouais c'est vraiment devenu intéressant._

« Maintenant pour vos équipes, on s'est assuré de vous mettre avec quelqu'un d'approprié, essayez de ne pas hm.. vous entre-tuer » dit All Might, transpirant légèrement.

« Le premier round sera... Bakugo contre Todoroki. »

Mon sourire s'élargit.

 _Finalement, je peux passer ma rage sur cet enfoiré._

Nous avons tout deux marché au milieu du terrain, tout en se dévisageant.

« Bakugo, s'il-te plaît, retiens-toi un peu mon garçon ! » dit All Might légèrement inquiet.

Il n'y a aucun moyen que je me retienne, je vais détruire Todoroki et gagner.

J'entendis murmurer la meuf grenouille « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » tandis que quelques personnes hochèrent la tête, visiblement d'accord avec elle.

« Prêt ? » demanda All Might.

« Allez-y ! »

Immédiatement Todoroki fit jaillir un mur de glace en ma direction, que je parvins à esquiver facilement en sautant dans les airs.

 _Todoroki préfère habituellement attaquer de loin._

La meilleure stratégie pour gagner contre lui serait de dépasser son mur de glace pour que je puisse me rapprocher rapidement, mais je doute qu'il me laisse l'approcher si facilement. Je dois aussi faire attention à éviter son feu.

 _Assez facile._

J'atterri sur le sol, et me propulsait aisément grâce à mes explosions pour gagner en vitesse.

Immédiatement, Todoroki commença a dresser des pics de glaces que je continuais d'esquiver.

Je commençais à aller plus vite, désireux de lui éclater la gueule, je mis mon poing en l'air prêt à le frapper. Todoroki fut plus rapide, et attrapa mon poing avec sa main en feu, je ne pus retenir un sifflement de douleur tandis qu'il en profita pour m'envoyer valser au loin.

Je réussi tout de même à atterrir sur mes pieds et me mis à glisser à travers le terrain avant que Todoroki ne fasse jaillir un autre mur devant moi. Une nouvelle fois, je l'esquivai.

Cette fois cependant, je bondis et resta en haut du mur de glace avant de sauter encore plus haut pour plonger sur Todoroki.

 _Echet et mat._

Todoroki regarda en haut et utilisa un pont de glace pour se protéger que je me pris en pleine tête, je ne pus laisser échapper un gémissement.

All Might et la classe lâchèrent un petit « ohhh » de compassion, mais je parvins à transpercer la glace et frapper Todoroki en plein dans le visage sur le sol, malgré mon nez maintenant saignant.

J'étais tellement énervé, putain. Affichant un sourire diabolique, je mis mes mains sur son nez et généra une grosse explosion avant de rapidement sauter en arrière.

Todoroki laissa échapper une longue plainte, se mis debout et commença à générer des murs de glaces rapidement en ma direction. Je pouvais dire qu'il commençait à être vraiment énervé et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Le vrai combat va enfin pouvoir commencer.

Je couru vers lui et créa une sphère de lumière entre mes mains qui explosa aveuglant Todoroki.

« STUN GRENADE» criais-je tout en me propulsant dans un mouvement circulaire pour créer assez d'oxygène.

Le but, c'était de créer une explosion assez puissante et grosse pour envoyer toutes les structures de glaces vers Todoroki.

Je jetais un œil à mes camarades qui savaient ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Deku semblait particulièrement horrifié.

« KACCHAN ARRÊTE TU VA-»

« Howitzer Impact !» criais-je alors que ma main toucha une des structures de glace ce qui créa une énorme explosion.

 _Comme le festival sportif._

All Might avait sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, choqué alors que l'écran de fumée commençait à s'éclaircir.

Todoroki se tenait là, avec sa poker face habituel me fixant le nez en sang, son corps entaillé par de nombreux morceaux de glaces. Il saignait beaucoup, quelques marques de brûlures parsemait son corps.

Il tomba par terre, inconscient.

Deku courra de son côté et me regarde apeuré

« K-Kacchan, t-tu... tu aurais pu-»

Je regardais en direction d'All Might, « J'ai gagné pas vrai ? » Bordel, c'est vrai que j'étais énervé, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Je me sentais étrangement mieux.

« Bien h-hm oui, mais Bakugo mon garçon nous allons avoir une petite discussion à la fin du cours.»

Todoroki fut emmené à l'infirmerie par Deku et le reste classe. Je regardais le second match du premier round qui opposait la meuf grenouille et Kirishima.

 _Peut-être que j'ai été un peu trop violent avec Todoroki._

J'haussais les épaules.

 _Peu importe, il n'est pas mort, et au moins j'ai gagné._


	3. Chapter 3

**Su :** Je suis contente que la traduction te plaise ! J'ai jamais écris, et je pense que ça se sent j'espère de faire un texte le plus fluide et naturel possible. Ah je suis désolée, je pensais l'avoir fait mais ça c'est mal édité apparemment, c'est tout modifié, au cas-où, le lien c'est story/131855244-half-of-a-heart-bakudeku-katsudeku, et c'est en anglais. c: Je sais pas comment faire des liens par contre, c'est assez problématique, comme on peut pas c/c sur ce site huh, le nom de l'auteur c'est sinnamonsenpai sur wattpad !

* * *

All Might me fit m'assoir.

«Mon garçon, ce que tu as fait à Todoroki était très dangereux.» statua-il

Il poursuivit son explication.

«Vous êtes tous les deux très fort, et il y a beaucoup de choses que vous pouvez gérer. L'objectif de cette classe était de pousser votre adversaire à bout, mais il semblait que tu essayais plus de le tuer qu'autre chose.»

Je croisais les bras, tout en tapant du pied d'énervement.

«Oui et ? »

«Tu seras puni mon garçon, tu iras faire des excuses convenables à Todoroki et tu feras le ménage dans les dortoirs pendant trois à jour à partir de demain. »

« _Quoi ?!_ C'est des conneries ! Pourquoi est ce que je devrais m'excuser et ramasser sa merde ?!»

« C'est le devoir d'un héro de reconnaître ses tords et ces bonnes actions. En t'excusant et en nettoyant tu fais preuve d'héroïsme.»

 _Ouais peu importe, je ne vais pas argumenter sur ça._

« Très bien, Bakugo mon garçon, tu es libre de partir» me dit All Might en me raccompagnant en classe.

 _Moi ? Aller m'excuser à Double Face ? C'est vraiment une très bonne blague._

* * *

Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis obligé de m'excuser, et ça me fait vraiment chier.

Quand je suis entré dans l'infirmerie, Deku était déjà là rigolant à propos de quelque chose sûrement sans intérêt avec cette ordure de Todoroki.

Je lâchais un léger "tch" qui eut au moins le mérite de leur faire remarquer ma présence, et All Migh -qui était ici pour être certain que je m'excuse- se tenait derrière moi.

Mon regard se posa longuement sur Todoroki. Il avait des petits bandages tout autour de son corps, sûrement là à cause des anciens éclats de glace, je remarquais aussi que ses brûlures étaient parties.

«Todoroki, mon garçon, comment tu te sens ?» demanda All Might.

«Oh je vais beaucoup mieux, merci» répondit Double Face.

Deku me fixa longuement, puis regarda Todoroki, visiblement confus.

«Bakugo est ici pour s'excuser, vas-y mon garçon ne soit pas timide» m'encouragea All Might.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Ça me cassais _vraiment_ les couilles. J'ai absolument aucune envie de m'excuser, et encore moins à lui.

«Va te faire foutre, sombre enfoiré de drapeau canadien.» raillais-je.

Deku commença à paniquer et All Might me tapa légèrement l'arrière de la tête.

« _Convenablement._ » ordena-t-il

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

«Très bien, ne va pas te faire foutre alors. »

All Might soupira et secoua sa tête en désaccord, sachant qu'il ne pourrait obtenir mieux venant de moi.

Todoroki et Deku me regardèrent tous les deux avec amusement en rigolant légèrement.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a de _si_ drôle ? J'vais exploser ce stupide sourire de ta tête !» crachais-je avec haine.

« Doucement mon garçon. »

All Might m'attrapa par le tshirt et me traîna dans le couloir. Une fois fait, il me dit que j'étais libre d'y aller, et je partis immédiatement.

 _Putain de Deku, tomber amoureux de Double Face, quel tas de merde, je pourrais tellement faire mieux que lui._

Mais plus j'y pensais, et je m'en rendais que _bordel_ , peut-être je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

 _Ugghh! A quoi est-ce que tu penses merde ?! Deku et toi iriez beaucoup mieux ensemble ! Pas vrai ?_

C'est vrai. On va vraiment mieux ensemble.

* * *

(╯ರ ~ ರ）╯︵ ┻━┻

Hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ~


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le monde était réunit autour de la table basse, agenouillé, en cette heure assez avancée de la nuit.

« Allez, écrivons rapidement cette lettre ! C'est vraiment tard, ce sera suspect si tout le monde est fatigué demain sauf Todoroki. » déclara Uraka avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

« Mais je sais pas comment commencer ! Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?!» s'enquit Deku, paniqué et contrarié.

 _Pourquoi est ce que je suis ici ?_

Kirishima a suggéré que je devais aider. Ce dont je n'avais absolument pas l'intention, mais pourtant j'étais là, dans la pièce à vivre de notre immense dortoir alors que je pourrais être en train de dormir paisiblement. C'est comme si mes jambes avaient leur propre volonté.

Je restais silencieux cependant, tout le monde présumait que je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qui se passait, alors que c'était tout le contraire. J'étais _vraiment_ concentré.

« Commence simplement, tu peux juste dire quelque chose comme "Cher Shoto Todoroki" ou autre dans le genre» suggéra Iida.

« C'est trop formel ! » objecta Ashido.

« Oui... Désolé Iida kun... » laissa échapper doucement Deku.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer simplement par un « Salut Todoroki » ? » proposa Tsuyu.

« Oh ! Très bonne idée ! » s'exclama le brocoli.

Je laissais échapper un soupir et détournais les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je dis ensuite ? »

« Yo Todoroki, suce-moi ! » railla Kirishima.

Tout le monde poussa un « Ew » écœuré.

« Quoi ? J'rigolais ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui donnerais pas rendez-vous quelque part ? Comme derrière le lycée, ou près d'un cerisier ? » suggéra Tokoyami.

« Ou dans un couloir. »

« Non ! Un café ! C'est tellement plus mignon ! » déclara joyeusement Uraka.

« Peut-être juste un parc ? » continua Jiro.

« Ou la plage ? » proposa Tsuyu.

« Uwaaaa ! » s'exclama Deku.

« Il y a beaucoup trop de choix ! Je vais juste lui dire de me retrouver derrière l'école. » grommela Deku tout en continuant d'écrire sa lettre.

Le groupe a continué de parler de cette stupide lettre pendant un bon moment, tout en se moquant Deku.

Je restais assis, impatient, souhaitant vraiment la mort de quelqu'un. Plus je restais assis, et plus j'étais énervé.

« Hey, Bakubro, t'en penses quoi ? » me demanda Kirishima.

« Hah ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Deku devrait écrire dans sa lettre ? »

« Va te noyer dans l'océan » raillais-je irrité.

Tout le monde commença à paniquer, mais m'ignora aussitôt après cela, je décidais de ramasser les derniers déchets et d'aller me coucher.

 _Stupide lettre d'amour, je vais aller derrière le lycée après les cours et gâcher cette merde._

* * *

Le jour d'après, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à nettoyer en colère. Ça me faisait chier, c'était tellement énervant que ça me rendait nerveux, à un tel point que je préférais _être_ en cours.

Mon esprit commença à vagabonder.

 _Qu'est ce que cet enfoiré de Double face est en train de faire ?_

 _A quoi Deku pense en ce moment ?_

 _Est-ce qu'il sont en train de passer du temps ensemble ?_

 _Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà confessé ? Avant même que les cours aient commencés ?_

 _Si c'est le cas, ils sont probablement en train de s'embrasser dans les toilettes... ou peut-être en train de se tenir la main ?_

Je sentis mes joues rougir et balançais rageusement le balai que j'étais en train d'utiliser par terre, frottant et ébouriffant mes cheveux, frustré.

C'était ridicule, c'est tellement calme, et ça me casse réellement les couilles. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici.

Je finis rapidement de nettoyer et me rendit dans ma chambre, troquant mes vêtements actuels pour quelque chose de plus confortable.

J'enfilais un débardeur noir avec un pantalon de survêtement beige avant de me rendre au lycée. Je devrais être là-bas à temps, les cours viennent juste de terminer, je me suis bien assuré d'arriver quand il fallait. Arriver trop tôt augmentait les risques qu'un prof ne me voit, arriver trop tard me ferait manquer la _fameuse_ et tant attendue confession.

Arriver trop tôt ne m'effrayait pas plus que ça, je n'ai pas réellement peur des prof, je pourrais juste dire que je suis sorti prendre l'air et que je me suis retrouvé ici par hasard.

Quand je suis arrivé, j'avais 3 minutes d'avance.

 _Parfait._

Je suis allé à l'arrière du lycée, et me suis caché dans un arbre en attendant patiemment.

 _Ce bâtard de Double Face ne fait pas le poids contre moi. Je connais Deku depuis que je suis petit, j'ai clairement l'avantage._

Je dû attendre encore un tout petit peu avant de voir Deku et Todoroki marcher en direction de l'endroit où j'étais caché.

Je baissais légèrement la tête et observa, mon cœur battant plus vite et mes mains commençant à se faire moites.

Pourquoi est ce que _j'étais_ nerveux ? Je ne suis pas celui qui se confesse, peut-être parce que je suis jaloux ? C'est vrai que je suis _vraiment_ énervé.

Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent à un endroit où Deku semblait plus en confiance.

Il regarda ses mains, les triturant, ses joues rouges parsemés de tâche de rousseur, un sourire nerveux ornant son visage.

 _Mon dieu, il est tellement adorable je veux l'écraser._

« Donc, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Todoroki.

« H-hm.. b-bien tu vois... » balbutias Deku fixant obstinément le sol, profondément gêné.

« Todoroki-kun je- »

« BLAST RUSH TURBO ! »

Je m'élançais, sautant de l'arbre dans lequel j'étais auparavant caché, me propulsant grâce à mes explosions et plaquait Todoroki au sol.

Lui et Deku me regardèrent surpris.

« K-kacchan ? »

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, j'ai giflé Todoroki, j'étais sur le point de le frapper de nouveau quand il se protégea avec ses bras. Cependant, le second coup le toucha dans l'œil et il me repoussa, gémissant de douleur.

« Bordel, calme-toi Bakugou, c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaques ?» demanda Todoroki tout en s'asseyant.

Je jetais un œil à Deku, tremblant qui semblait toujours aussi nerveux et apeuré et reporta mon attention sur Todoroki.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Pour une fois, je ne savais pas comment formuler ça.

« Deku voulait se confesser à toi. »

« Se confesser à moi à propos de quoi ? »

« Il est putain d'amoureux de toi, l'attardé. »

La tête entière de Deku se teinta de rouge.

« K-kacchan ! »

Je fixais le sol, abattu.

« Oh... » dit seulement Todoroki, se relevant avec un petit sourire. « Moi aussi, je suis heureu- »

« Tu ne mérites pas le temps de Deku. » l'interrompis-je. Todoroki semblait surpris et légèrement offensé.

« Désolé- »

« _J'ai dit_ que tu ne méritais pas de passer du temps avec Deku. » grognais-je, plus agressivement.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. J'étais tellement en colère et frustré.

Je m'élançais vers lui, mais il se déplaça rapidement et pu m'esquiver aisément.

Todoroku était prêt à utiliser sa glace, je couru vers lui, mais fut soudainement stoppé par Deku qui se tenait devant moi.

« A-assez ! » s'exclama t-il nerveusement.

« K-kacchan qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi ?! Todoroki ne t'as jamais rien fait ! »

Je détournais les yeux.

« Il devrait régler ses petits problèmes parentaux avant de vouloir baiser quelqu'un. » crachais-je avec hargne. « Tu ne réalises pas Deku ? Todoroki est né dans l'unique but de devenir le héro numéro 1 et ça me tape sur les nerfs. Il ne mérite pas la première place. »

 _Très bien, bonne couverture, l'attaquer personnellement devrait m'amener quelque part._

« Ce n'est qu'un pantin. » _  
_

Todoroki semblait réellement blesser mais ça ne faisait qu'alimenter la haine que je lui portais.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, je ne suis pas un pantin, je suis un être humain à part entière. Je vais devenir un héros et régler toutes les erreurs que mon père a pu commettre, _contrairement à toi_ , qui devrait plutôt rejoindre l'alliance des vilains avec une telle attitude. »

« Enfoiré, j'vais briser tous les os de ton corps ! » grognais-je.

« Je t'attends. »

« ARRÊTEZ ! » s'écria Deku.

« Kacchan, Todoroki, s-s'il vous plaît arrêtez. » supplia Deku, les larmes aux yeux.

« Kacchan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que Todoroki a fait ? Laisse moi t'aider ! »

Quelque chose se brisa en moi. J'avais mal.

Je fixais intensément le sol, ma vision commença à se brouiller, mes yeux désormais embués de larmes.

 _Arrête d'être un putain d'enfant Katsuki._

« Quelque chose te préoccupe Kacchan, arrête de tout vouloir régler par la violence et dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Je relevais la tête et regarda Deku dans les yeux, les joues humides à cause de mes pleurs.

« C-c'est rien sale nerd ! Y a aucune intérêt à t'en parler, c'est stupide ! » m'écriais-je.

« Hey, hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » déclara une voix, sorti de nulle part.

« Bakugo, mon garçon, que fais tu ici ? »

« Fermez votre gueule, ça ne vous concerne pas. » maugréais-je rapidement, essuyant mes pleurs et m'éloignant au loin.

 _Je peux pas croire que je viens juste de faire ça._

 _Ça me fait chier, et ça me fait tellement mal putain. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ?_

* * *

ಠ_ರೃ

N'hésitez pas à commenter c:


	5. Chapter 5

Le matin suivant, je me suis réveillé et commençait à nettoyer, plus énervé que d'habitude.

 _Salope de drapeau canadian._

Tout le monde semblait spécialement furieux contre moi aujourd'hui, laissant et éparpillant des déchets un peu partout. _C'est vraiment des chiens._

« Mec, Bakugo a vraiment été un enfoiré hier » entendis-je dire Kirishima.

« Oui, j'espérais une confession adorable, mais Bakugo a du intervenir et tout ruiner ! Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça ! » pesta Uraraka d'un ton exaspéré.

« Mais Bakugou a fini par pleurer à la fin, ça veut bien dire quelque chose non ? » questionna Yaoyorozu.

« C'est probablement sans importance » rétorqua Uraraka.

Je pouvais sentir son regard furieux se poser sur moi.

 _C'est faux. Je n'ai pas pleuré._

« Vous êtes vraiment égoïstes. Kacchan n'est pas comme ça habituellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, donc c'est forcément quelque chose de grave. » statua Deku.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je sentis mes joues devenir rouges.

 _Enfoiré de Deku pour me faire sentir de cette manière._

« Mais il a ruiné tout ce que tu avais prévu ! » s'exclama Uraka.

« Tout de même Midoriya a raison » affirma Kurishima. « Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. »

« Peut-être que l'on devrait le dire à un conseiller d'orientation » suggéra Deku. « Je suis vraiment inquiet. »

Je me suis immédiatement retourné.

« Oï ! Arrêtez de parler dans mon dos ! Je n'ai pas pleuré, j'avais juste de la poussière dans les yeux ! Il n'y a rien de putain d'anormal chez moi, laissez-moi tranquille ! » fulminais-je. « Occupez-vous de votre propre affaires, bordel. »

« Deku s'inquiète pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?! » rugit Uraraka.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule et laisse-moi tranquille gravité 0 ! »

Uraraka souffla, irritée.

« Et si Bakugo était jaloux ? Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi Midoriya ? » fit remarquer Yaoyorozu.

 _Et merde. Je dois couvrir ça, rapidement. J'ai aucune envie qu'ils s'en rendent compte._

« JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE MOI ! » m'écriais-je.

 _Bravo, Katsusi belle couverture, très crédible,_ pestais-je intérieurement.

Deku rit nerveusement « Il y a vraiment aucun moyen que ce soit le cas, on devrait se rendre en cours avant d'être en retard. »

Après quelques minutes, le dortoir redevenu calme et silencieux.

Je laissais quelques larmes couler malgré moi, toujours aussi enragé.

« Double face, va payer pour ça » marmonnais-je, reniflant et essuyant mes pleurs.

« Payer pour quoi ? »

Immédiatement, je me tournis en direction de la voix, et aperçu Todoroki en pyjama.

 _Merde._

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Casse toi, le drapeau canadien. »

« Bon sang, calme-toi, je viens juste de me réveiller. Où sont tout les autres ? »

« En cours. »

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant casse-toi, je te hais. »

Todoroki haussa les épaules, avant de revenir vêtu de son uniforme de l'UA.

« Est-ce que toi et Deku êtes ensemble ? »

« J'espère bien. »

 _Putain._

« Bien, j'espère qu'il mourra étouffé par ta bite. »

Todoroki semblait perturbé mais ne dit rien de plus et parti.

* * *

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à nettoyer les dortoirs, pour m'éviter de penser à ce que je ressentais, ce qui était concrètement de la tristesse mêlée à de la jalousie, ce que les autres interprétaient comme de la haine.

 _Les gens commencent à se douter de quelque chose. Si je continue à m'énerver contre Todoroki ils vont vite comprendre._

Sur qui je vais reporter ma colère alors ?

Cette pensée me hanta un long moment.

 _Hm... Je pense que sur moi-même fonctionnerais, mais je m'inquiéterais de ça plus tard._

J'étais exténué et avais besoin de me reposer je me rendis donc dans la chambre de Deku.

C'était rempli de posters et d'objets à l'effigie d'All Might. Sur son bureau et ses étagères étaient posées différentes figurines d'All Might. Certaines étaient clairement bon marché, alors que d'autres semblaient plus précieuses, mais de toute façon il semblait que Deku les chérissais toute de la même manière.

Je pris le temps de regarder tout les posters placardés sur l'entièreté des murs de sa chambre, tous différents, de tailles, couleurs variés et paru à différentes années.

 _Bordel, il aimait vraiment All Might. Je pari qu'il serait flatté de voir ça._

Je soupirais et me mis dans son lit qui sentait étonnamment bon. Ça sentait comme Deku.

Le lit avait l'air assez moyen, moelleux mais tout de même ferme, mais le plus important c'était qu'il était _chaud_.

Evidemment, c'était une housse All Might.

Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et mis une alarme avant de m'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard et jetais un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet.

Bordel de merde.

Les cours étaient fini depuis _très_ longtemps, et mon alarme n'a pas sonné, merde pourquoi ?!

 _Oh, j'ai oublié de l'allumer en fait._

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer, embarrassé, je sortis rapidement du lit avant que quiconque ne remarque que j'étais dans la chambre de Deku et lâchais un long soupir.

Je suis descendu dans la pièce à vivre, tout le monde était posé tranquillement, regardant la télé, discutant, jouant à des jeux, mais le plus important...

 _Tout était en bordel._

Je sentis la rage me submerger une nouvelle fois, j'étais sur le point de faire exploser tous ces connards.

«OÏ BANDES D'ENCULÉS, RANGEZ APRES VOUS POUR UNE FOIS J'EN AI MARRE DE NETTOYER VOTRE MERDE. C'EST INCROYABLE TOUTES LES ORDURES QUE VOUS GÉNÉREZ." vociférais-je.

«J'VAIS VRAIMENT EXPLOSER LA TÊTE DE QUELQU'UN SI JE NE VOIS NE SERAIS-CE QUE LE MOINDRE DÉCHET.»

Je pris rageusement un sac poubelle, enfilais des gants, et commençais à nettoyer, _une nouvelle fois_. Ces mecs n'ont aucun respect.

« Désolé Bakubro ! Tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda Kirishima.

« Hah ? »

« Tu étais en train de dormir dans la chambre de Midoriya. »

Ils commencèrent tous à ricaner et glousser bêtement, alors que je sentais ma tête devenir complètement rouge.

« Ferme ta gueule Kirishima ! J'étais fatigué, je suis allé dans la première chambre que j'ai trouvé. »

« Oh, d'accord, bien sûr. »

Je le frappais à l'arrière de la tête, et continuais de nettoyer rageusement, ramassant les bouteilles de sodas, de jus de fruit, les mouchoirs, c'était vraiment dégueulasse.

« Todorokiiiii » j'entendis Deku geindre.

« Hm ? »

« Viens ici ! »

Je jetais un œil en direction de Deku et vit Todoroki s'asseoir sur sa cuisse, ce qui inévitablement attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« Nooon ! Todoroki kun tu me gênes. » gémis Deku, embarrassé.

Todoroki sourit légèrement, et commençais à regarder la télé avec le reste de classe. Deku l'entoura de ses bras ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux, les autres commencèrent à se moquer gentiment d'eux, attendris.

Je les ai fixé un long moment.

 _Dégueulasse._

Je continuais à nettoyer et à m'occuper de mes affaires, les ignorant totalement.

J'étais l'ami d'enfance de Deku. J'ai été là toute sa vie, et pourtant je suis là, boudant parce qu'il a choisi quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que moi. Ça a du sens cependant, j'étais un vrai connard avec lui, mais quand même il souhaitait encore être ami avec moi. Ou du moins avoir une rivalité plus amicale.

Deku était tellement proche de moi. Mais pourtant si loin.

* * *

 _Voilàààà. Hésitez pas à donner des conseils si vous en avez, je débute tout juste et je suis vraiment pas fière de ce que je fais haha, j'ai l'impression de totalement saccager l'oeuvre originale, donc je prends vraiment tous les conseils ! Mon écriture ne me semble pas du tout fluide, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas vraiment naturel et vraiment bizarre mdr_


End file.
